Открывающая сцена
right|thumb|250px|Обложка сингла музыкальной темы к сериалу. Открывающая сцена сериала "Теория Большого взрыва" состоит из сменяющих друг друга статичных изображений, который показывают зрителю историю вселенной от самого начала до "современного" момента. Смена картинок ускоряется от начала сцены к её финалу. Музыка Музыкальная тема открывающей сцены называется "The History of Everything" (русск. "История всего"). Её исполняет канадская рок-группа "Barenaked Ladies". В 2007 году выпущен сингл этой песни, которая полностью звучит 1 мин. и 45. сек. ;Текст песни : Our whole universe was in a hot dense state, : Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started —Wait... : The Earth began to cool; : The autotrophs began to drool; : Neanderthals developed tools; : We built a Great Wall of China (we built the pyramids). : Math, science, history, unraveling the mystery, : That all started with a Big Bang! : Bᴀɴɢ! (далее идёт остальной текст песни, не звучащий в сериале) : "Since the dawn of man" is really not that long, : As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song. : A fraction of a second and the elements were made. : The bipeds stood up straight, : The dinosaurs all met their fate, : They tried to leave, but they were late : And they all died. (They froze their asses off.) : The oceans and Pangea, : See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya, : Set in motion by the same Big Bang! : It all started with the Big Bang! : It's expanding ever outward, but one day, : It will cause the stars to go the other way, : Collapsing ever inward, we won't be there, it won't be heard. : Our best and brightest figure that it'll make an even bigger bang! : Australopithecus would really have been sick of us : Debating how we're here, they're catching deer. (We're catching viruses.) : Religion and astronomy, Descartes and Deuteronomy, : It all started with the Big Bang, hey! : Music and mythology, Einstein and astrology, : It all started with the Big Bang! : It all started with the Big Bᴀɴɢ! ;Вольный перевод первой части песни : Давным-давно наша вселенная была горячей и плотной, : А затем, около четырнадцати миллиардов лет назад, она начала расширяться - подождите... : Земля начала охлаждаться; : Автотрофы начали пускать слюни; : Неандертальцы создали инструменты; : Мы построили Великую Стену в Китае (мы построили пирамиды). : Математика, наука, история, распутывание тайн, : Всё это началось с Большого взрыва! : Взрыва! Изображения в открывающей сцене Быстрый монтаж в открывающей сцене содержит следующие изображения: * Окаменелости динозавров * Джордж Вашингтон * Амёба * Молния * Тропический лес * Рыба * Ящерица * Диплодоки * Стегозавры * Мамонты * Шимпанзе * Люди каменного века * Колесо * Рисунки на стенах пещер * Стоунхендж * Моаи * Пирамида Инков * Пирамида в Гизе, Египте * Великий Сфинкс в Гизе * Архитектура Древней Греции * Распятие Христа * Великая Китайская стена * Собор Нотр-Дам в Париже * Тадж Махал * Пизанская башня * Венера Милосская * Витрувианский человек * Мейфлауэр * Английская революция * Annuit cœptis * Джордж Армстронг Кастер * Конституция США * Паровоз * Печатающий станок * Лампа накаливания * Тауэрский мост * Эйфелева башня * Статуя Свободы * Иосиф Сталин * Братья Райт * Биплан * Альберт Эйнштенй * Хоукер Харрикейн * Уравнение Эйнштена о массе и энергии * Музыкальный автомат * Телефон Александра Белла * Гора Рашмор * Выход в открытый космос * Интегральная сцена * Оперный театр * Катушечный магнитофон * Дискета * Автомобиль * Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг * Поезд метро * Голливудский бульвар * Американский космический шаттл * Дискотечный шар * Ролики * Робот * Проигрыватель компакт-дисков * Интернет * Хип-хоп * Мобильный телефон * Скейт * Спутник связи * Поезд на магнитной подушке * Сноуборд * Граффити * Sony PlayStation * Станок-качалка для добычи нефти * Цифровая фотография Показ изображений завершается сценой, в которой главные герои сериала сидят в гостиной квартиры Шелдона и Леонарда и ужинают. Галерея Cast8.jpg Видео thumb|left|335 px|Открывающая сцена в шестом сезоне. en:The History of Everything Категория:Теория Большого взрыва Категория:Музыка